The Love of Torrent
by Robin Gurl
Summary: COMPLETED! WAH! xD Cye gets poisoned and its up to all of the warriors to save him. It's kinda corny but I tried to capture the TV Series to a T. RR YAOI.


The Love of Torrent

By Robin Girl

(Yes! I am back! Here is another one shot! Please review!)

Disclaimer: I own no body. Ronin Warriors belong to Sun Rise.

"Cye, man, come on!" Kento whined as the youngest of the five warriors cooked up some warm soup. The boys back was turned towards Kento making it almost impossible to see if Cye heard him or not. "Man, I'm going to die of hunger! You can't do this to me!"

"Bloody hell, Kento. You are 22 years old. You can wait like everyone else." Cye responded resolutely not looking back.

"Why don't you just cook your own?" Rowen asked from where he was on the couch.

"Ro like you can talk, Mr. I burn water." Kento shot back standing to his full height looking mature. The maturness left when he stuck his tongue out like a child at the blue haired Ronin.

Rowen gaped and stared surprised then cuddled down next to Sage and crossed his arms sulking. "It was only once, thank ya."

"Rowen, love, I still don't see how you managed that. That's not scientifically possible is it" Cye called as he rummaged through the cabinets looking for more ingredients for Kento's dinner.

"It doesn't need to be scientifically possible, Cye." Cye turned his head to see Sage smiling calmly at him. He blinked surprised when Sage winked at him actually forming a grin and joked for once as well. "It just needs to be Rowenific Possible. Right Touma-kun"

Rowen grumbled in response and didn't give a verbal reply. Cye let out a light giggle and blew a kiss towards Rowen's way. "Cheer up Ro-chan! I still love you." Rowen blushed a deep red and smiled Cye's way. It was just like Cye to do that.

"Cye what are you eating for dinner" Mia asked walking in from the computer room with Ryo on her heels and Yulie on his back half asleep. "You've fixed every body elses why not sit down and order something. Sage or I can cook it for you." Cye blushed from the attention and shook his head continuing to shake seasoning into the boiling soup. "Cye, come on, you need to be pampered once in awhile."

"I do not need pampering, thank you verah much. I'm perfectly capable of fixing mah own. Thank you though." Cye responded.

Ryo sat Yulie down in Rowen's lap and plopped down on the stool in front of him and nodded to Sage who stood and walked past the group calmly over to Cye who had yet to resign his spot of cooking dinner. A quiet warm steam rose as Cye poured Kento a bowl of soup and handed it to the hyper active warrior before putting herbs into the soup for himself.

"Cye," Sage reached forward and gently took the wooden spoon from Cye's smaller hand. Cye looked up and blushed with embarrassment. He let go of his grip on the spoon and lowered his hand. "Let go."

"Sage, Ah need ta cook. Please let me 'ave it." The British Ronin asked politely.

The other Ronin's responded almost immediately. Even Kento who made a slight face about just getting his food. But seeing Sage towering over Cye made him rethink his decision. Besides, he decided, Cye did look chilled.

Cye made a frustrated noise and crossed his arms. "I am not ah child thank you. I can 'andle mah self, Sage."

"You say that every time, dude." Ryo exclaimed standing up and running over. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red sweat pants. "Come on and take a rest."

The leader took both of the small pale hands into his own and tugged gently. The bearer of Torrent's armor's skin looked even paler next to Ryo's tanned skin. "But Ryo!" He protested as he was dragged. His sky blue socked feet skidded across the tile and he would have fallen into a heap if Ryo didn't have his hands.

"Don't but Ryo me." Blue eyes twinkled with amusement as Cye protested loudly when Ryo picked him up and dropped him simultaneously onto the couch. Cye looked so tiny curled up in his sky blue pajama pants with fishes on them and his matching hoodie. "Now sit. Sage you can start cookin'. Whatcha want dude?"

"I want to be let up. Really this is quite humiliating."

"It's gonna get humiliatin' if you don' sit still." Rowen replied plopping down beside him.

"What are you thinking of doing to me?" Cye exclaimed wide eyed with fear. Rowen's ideas were horrifying and it scared Cye to no ends.

"Nothin' that 'asn't bin done befo." Was the blue haired boy's response. "Now ya gunna behave or am I gunna 'ave to ta show ya?"

"Wot do you mean beforah?"

"Cye what do you want to eat. I can cook just about everything."

Cye brought his legs to his chest and murmured softly. "Ryo and Rowen's arses on a tray."

"That can be arranged." Sage called out.

"Seriously little fishy," Rowen cuddled Cye close to him. "Whatcha want? You can 'ave my ass for desert but ya need real food first."

Cye made a disgusted noise and laid his head in the crook of Rowen's neck. "Duh know, Ro-kun. Jus' hungerah. Anythin' but fish is ah fine with me."

"Fix 'im some of that British tea he likes and some warm soup." Rowen retold to Sage translating what the youngest warrior wanted exactly. He then wrapped his arms around Cye's frame and cuddled him closer. "Ryo, git down there an' warm fishies feet up. Can' 'ave 'em cold."

Cye mmed softly when Ryo took both of the small feet into his hands. One in each. Slowly and gently the bearer of Wild Fire used his powers to warm Cye's blood stream up. Ryo's symbol of Virtue appeared on his forehead glowing red. It throbbed in time with Cye's sky blue one that translated to Trust on his own forehead.

In minutes Cye was flopped limply in Rowen's arms breathing slowly and his eyes were slits. Rowen grinned at Ryo who smiled back continuing to give a free surprise massage to Cye's feet as the warmth spread through. Rowen could already tell a difference in Cye's body temperature. There was a natural glow of warmness on Cye's cheeks and his hands weren't as pale as before.

"Hey now, I made the perfect soup and you put him to sleep?" Sage exclaimed rejected like.

"Hey man you're the one who told them to." Kento put in from the table.

"Kento when I want the monkey's input I'll ask for it." Sage growled back twirling the spatula menacingly.

"Look here Blondie-"

"Both of you hush. Ryo and Rowen finally got Cye relaxed enough to sleep. I do not want him disturbed." Mia's voice exclaimed in a hushed whisper. She glared at Kento and then tugged on Sage's blonde locks. Both boys looked down at her and hung their heads in an apologizing way. "Sage, give Cye a bit of time to rest. I think his stomach will wake him up soon. Kento, finish eating and go get wood for the fire, please."

"Ryo, ya can stop roastin' tha poor kid. He's burnin' up." Rowen whispered pushing the sweaty locks out of Cye's eyes.

"I quit about 30 minutes ago, dude."

"Well maybe ya over did it den, cos this isn' normal."

"Whatcha do Ryo, get 'em feverish?" Kento cried from the table leaping up and running over.

The older boy stood and crossed his arms. "I did nothing of the sort Kento. You know I'd never hurt Cye. And I never over do it with him. You on the other hand-"

"Well he wasn't like this before Fire Boy."

"So it's automatically my fault? Look here all I did was try and help him. Unlike you who begged for food." Ryo shot back.

"All I'm sayin' man is that Cye wasn't feverish before you tried to "help" him as you say."

"Kento open your eyes, dude. I didn't hurt Cye." Ryo shouted louder than he meant to.

Below them in Rowen's arms Cye startled awake and sat up. "Ryo. Kento. Stop it. Please. I'm just ah little warmah than usual. It was no one's fault. Please don' fioght overah me. You all know I don' like that."

"Cye, man, lay down. We think you're sick. No thanks to hot head over here." Kento leaned over the couch and stroked Cye's cheek with his finger.

"Look at those pathetic Ronins." Dais exclaimed laughing. "I told you they'd think it was Wildfire's fault!" His laugh echoed throughout the halls the flames on the candles flickered slightly but stayed lit. "Master Talpa, sire," He bowed on one knee, "Give me the chance to finish my job. I will not fail this time. I swear it."

"You've told me that before Dais, why is now any different?" A big floating almost transparent head appeared in front of Dais.

"Because Sekemet and I have worked together to make this work. And so far neither of them have any clue on what is happening. Hardrock and Wildfire are at each other's throats like Childern. Soon I'll have Strata and Halo at each others throats as well. And then they will fight so much that no one will care for Torrent and he'll die from the poison. I'm going to need the aid of some of the Nether Spirits and Cale however if we are to complete this correctly."

"Hmm it sounds promising. If you fail however there will be a price to pay."

"I promise you sire, it won't fail! Thank you for this chance. I won't fail you this time, I swear it!" Dais bowed once more and disappeared in a hazy fog.

Talpa's red eyes glowed in the dark as he watched the Ronin's try and figure out what was wrong with the youngest. "Could this be the plan that finally gets rid of the Ronin Rodents once and for all? Torrent is getting weaker I can feel his life force deminishing quickly..." A laugh trickled up from his throat and in almost triumph like he cackled.'

"Rowen, please I am quite alrioght. You can put me down, now." Cye protested as Rowen proceeded to walk up the stairs and into his and Kento's room.

"You're sick little fishy an' ya need ta be put ta bed."

Cye groaned as he was laid on the soft sheets and covered up with his comfortor. "So just get Sage to heal me. He's good at that stuff."

"It won' work."

"Why the bloody hell not? He does it all the time when I'm hurt!"

"Becos it needs ta be a battle wound for Sage's powerahs ta work." Rowen stroked Cye's Auborn locks and put Cye's killer stuffed whale beside him. "Come on now, close yer eyes an get some sleep."

Rowen watched over him for about 10 minutes before retiring to his room.Sage wasn't in yet so he decided to take advantage of the situation and read his book before Sage came in and demanded lights out.

As he did he heard a voice in his head.

How come you always listen to what Sage says? Since when is he the leader?

Rowen shook it off and went back to reading.

You're the smarter one in the entire group and next to Kento know Cye the best. Why are you answering to Sage when you know how to take care of Cye? Why are you listening to Kento for that matter? Only you know what's right for Cye.

Rowen lifted his head from book and replayed what he'd just heard. The voice was right. He stood up and ran into Cye's room. Kento was sitting beside him dabbing a cloth on his forehead. He ran forward and grabbed the cloth and dried Cye's forehead with the comfortor. "Man, what the heck do you think you are doing?"

"Git up, Kento. I know how ta take care of little fishy. Better than ya and anyone else does. Git up an' let meah do teh job." Rowen demanded yanking Kento up from his chair.

"Man have you lost your marbles or something? Cye is sick and feverish. He needs something cool to take the fever away."

"It's ta cold." Rowen stated.

"To cold? What is?"

"The waterah, smart ass. It needs to be exactly 67 degrees no more an no less. An its-" Rowen felt it with his fingers, "Around 55 degrees. Ya can git 'im sicker if ya don' watch it."

"Ro, that is bull shit. Complete bull shit."

"Don' cuss aroun' 'im. His ears areh sensitive." Rowen replied back to Kento's answer while tsking and shaking his head.

"Something is wrong with you. I'm leaving." Kento dropped the bowl in Rowen's lap and stalked out of the room cussing some more. Cye whimpered in his sleep and cuddled his killer whale closer. Rowen smiled triumphantly and dumped the water into one of Cyes many fish tanks then walked into the bathroom and heated the water exactly how it needed to be and than began to wash Cye's forehead again.

Down stairs Sage was cleaning the kitchen and he heard a voice echo in his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it. He didn't know who it was.

Sage of Halo how come you are letting some immature blue haired boy from America take care of Cye of Torrent. He knows nothing of Europe and yet he is over ruling what you say. Contridict him, Halo. Let him know you mean what you say.

"Who are you?" Sage asked aloud.

Seiji do not question the words of the intelligent. We see all and know all.

Sage stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed into space. "..M..My Japanese name...you..you must be of higher stature. I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I will take care of the situation immediately."

You are a worthy warrior, Halo. Now go take care of Torrent. Show Strata you will not be stepped on.

"Rowen get away from Cye. You have no right or authority to disobey my orders." Sage shouted walking into the room.

The blue haired boy looked up at Sage with a disbelieving look. "Like tat is goin' ta work, Blondie."

"It will work. Now stand and get out. Poor Cye. He's probably going to worsen with you taking care of him."

"What are ya implyin' that I'm as half witted as Kento? I don' tink so Sage Date. Jus' becos I'm from America doesn' make me stoopid." Rowen stood and faced Sage growling. "Show me some respect, Date. Ya aren' as high an mighty as ya tink ya are."

"Half witted?" Kento shouted from the doorway, "What is that supposed to mean, Blue boy?'

"You heard me. Half witted an' no brains." Rowen replied back to him.

"I'll show you no brains smart ass. Just let me give you a piece of my no brains." Kento growled punching one fist into his hand.

"Guys, Guys!" Ryo exclaimed running in and stepping between the three warriors. "Is this what Cye would want?"

"Cye doesn't need you either, Ryo. He needs me." Sage boasted towering over the bearer of wild fire.

"Why not me? The rest of you are acting like Childern." Ryo retorted.

"Look Fire Boy, step away from Cye. You've already done your damage. You started this whole mess." Kento pushed Ryo away.

"I did not." Blue eyes glowed dangerously.

In a matter of seconds four warriors who were once good friends were fighting over something as simple as the color of the sky. During all of this surprisingly Cye didn't budge.

Hovering over them Dais cackled and high fived Sekemet. "Cale it's your turn."

A figure glowed in the dim light and smirked. Blue hair stood up like Sage's in an almost identical hair style. A scar glowed on his right cheek and it matched the glare in the dark eyes. "It'll be my pleasure."

He lifted his hands and out of no where spirits flew up around him playing flutes that were emitting an earie musical tone. It was silent to the warriors below. "Go spirits. Surround this house with your powers. Make Master Talpa proud!"

The spirits giggled and shrieked and flew out the window and started to make a ghostly white vortex around the Koiji Mansion. After they were gone Cale floated over to Cye and with a flick of his fingers a black candle lit with a black flame appeared and flickered in the warm air. "That's it Torrent, this candle seals your fate."

"It's time for our appearance down there." Sekemet exclaimed. "Before they kill each other."

"Breathe in the vapor from the candle, boy. I know it smells good." Cale soothed and encouraged waving his pale white hand repeatedly towards the sleeping Ronin. "That's it, good boy. Breathe it in. It'll make everything alright."

"Hello, Ronin Warriors." Dais' voice echoed throughout the room. The lights flickered in the room then disappeared completely. He lifted his arms and candles floated in the air giving the room a creepy effect. All four boys froze in mid bicker and glared. "Oh don't look so surprised."

"Dais! What do you want? You're spiders run away again?"

"Wrong Hardrock. I came to congradulate you on helping the Dynasty out. I told Talpa you'd be a great asset to the kingdom." Dais replied crossing his arms. Sekemet appeared beside them with a big grin.

"How did we help the Dynasty out?" Ryo spat out. "I wouldn't even give you the time of the day bug brains."

"Such a big mouth for one who just helped kill his friend."

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about but I'm getting tired of it. To Arms!" Ryo shouted throwing his arms up in the air. "Armor of Wildifire Dao Gin!"

Nothing happened. In Ryo's hands his red ball glowed but the armor didn't appear. The others seemed to be having the same problem. Frustrated groans came from the group. "Ryo man what is goin' on?" Kento cried.

"Do you know what happens when you lose one warrior and have Nether Spirits floating above the house?" Dais looked to happy for Sage to feel calm. He took in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what could have happened. Who did they lose?

"Lose? CYE!" Ryo dropped his ball and ran over to Cye's side. "Cye, wake up. Cye!" Ryo shook the body but Cye didn't respond at all. "CYE!"

"You killed him!" Rowen shouted leaping in the air getting ready to deliver a blow to Dais' head.

Dais stepped out of the way and laughed, "I did nothing, Strata. You did it. All of you."

The four of them froze in mid stride. Rowen fell to a heap on the ground. Tears formed and two trickled down his cheeks. Sage dropped his ball and fell to his knees his eyes closing. Kento just stared blankly tears streaming. Ryo was sobbing by Cye's side begging the youngest to wake up.

"Cale explain what they've won." Sekemet replied happily hovering over the distraught warriors.

Cale appeared from the darkness holding the candle. "You see this black candle, Ronins? You all made this with your hatred for each other."

"Hatred...? I don't hate them. They are my friends." Rowen whispered. "We were just..just...we were hating each other." He finished in surprise.

The others shifted uncomforatably and Ryo lifted his head. "The only one I hate at the moment are you three idiots."

"Stop trying Ronins. Your friend is dead. Here keep the Candle as a keep sake." Cale flung it at them. "Of course if it ever goes out then Cye's soul will be gone as well. Right now he is in Limbo, you figure out how to save him he might come back to life. But that's a low chance. I must thank you again for helping us out."

Sage caught the candle and held it close to his chest as if he was holding a child. "Dais, Sekemet, Cale, if we lose Cye I promise you, you three will not live through it."

"I'll hold you to that Brat." Dais laughed and disappeared. The lights flickered again and the Ronins stood in a circle around Cye's bed in dispair over what they'd managed to do.

"What do we do?" Kento whispered.

"What Cye has been doing for all of us since we met." Sage said wide eyed. He sat on the edge of the bed placing the candle precauriously on his lap. "We love him and each other."

Rowen knelt down and sat on his knees still in his sub armor and took Cye's hand into his. "'ey little fishy, it's Ro-kun." He nuzzled the hand and kissed the palm many times. "Ya got ta wake up. Who else is goin' ta teach me how ta cook? Or snuggle wit me in the mornin' befo no one else is up?"

Rowen shifted uncomfortablly tears forming in his eyes when Cye didn't move.

"Hey, Ken, I'm sorry I doubted your knowledge to help Cye out today.." Rowen whispered between tears.

The largest warrior sat beside Rowen and patted the blue sub armored hand. "Hey hey man it's ok. I know you didn't mean it and 'sides I am half witted," Tears streamed, "Cye's told me that many times before."

"Rowen," Sage replied wide eyed. "You two just made the candle turn gray."

Ryo stared at Cye with wide eyes, "Guys I think I get it. We don't need to over love Cye but each other. Our selfishness caused this. We need to fix it."

"Touma," Sage said not taking his eyes off his friend, "I'm sorry I said what I did earlier. I was just stressed. But I love you more than anyone I know. You are very smart and never forget that." Rowen blushed in response.

"I'm sorry for saying you were all high and mighty."

The candle flickered to a lighter gray and Ryo stood up. "I'm sorry to all of you. You guys are my best friends. And I dont know how I'd live in this world without you."

A big wind swooshed through the room and Sage covered the candle before it went out but he was to late. "NO! CYE!" Tears streamed in a river down Sage's cheeks as he realized that all of what just happened was worthless now. "Dear God..no. No. no. NOOOO!"

"Sage what is- Oh God." Ryo dropped to his knees and cried in anguish. His symbol appeared on his head and throbbed quickly glowing brightly. Right away the others symbols appeared as well. "Please Ancient. Save him. Save Cye. He doesn't deserve this. If anyone take me!"

"No me!" Kento exclaimed.

"Take all of us but spare him."

Rowen climbed up to his knees and glanced down at Cye. To his amazement sea green eyes were staring at him. Cye's symbol glowed and pulsed weakly. "..Cye...? Sage..he'..he's alive.."

"What? Dear God. Thank you." Ryo tackled onto the bed and hugged Cye close kissing him everywhere. "Cye, I love you. Never ever do this again."

"Ryo can' breathe." Cye struggled to say.

"Oh sorry.." Ryo pulled away tears were still falling. Rowen nuzzled Cye's forehead and kissed him on the lips. Sage walked over behind Rowen and stroked Cye's cheek. Kento just stood there in shock staring with tears falling. Cye sat up weakly and Kento ran over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Wot 'appened? I remembah gettin' very hot an' then you guys fioghtin'..." Cye whispered in response.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, little buddy. We aren't fighting anymore and we love you to pieces." Kento nuzzled Cye's hair and rocked him comfortingly.

"Yeh, Cye, Ken's right." Rowen smiled.

Cye fell back asleep weakly after asking Sage to start the soup again because he was hungry. The rest of the night all four Warriors snuggled the youngest senseless.

End


End file.
